Yugioh Arc V Duelists of Iron
by Torrask the Beast
Summary: Mysteriously taken from the real World, a gang of duelists must survive in the world of Arc V. This is almost like a dream come true for most of them. But dreams can often turn into nightmares as the harsh reality of dueling for their lives sinks in. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: Taken

Yaaaaawwwnn.

Still half asleep, the 17 year old boy slowly got out of bed, progress being made at a snail's pace. Oli was many things, but a fast rise and shine was not one of them.

But finally, the end of the grand adventure was reached; he was out of bed.

Looking around his room, everything was as it should. His Pc, his couch, his drawers, the big swirling portal and the window. Good, everything perfectly normal.

He looked at the clock, reading 8:30. Eh, still an hour before he had to go. The massively complicated machine that was his body was beginning to power up again, allowing him to go the bathroom, take a morning shower to remove the morning haze and get clothes on. The standard; black socks, normal jeans, white t-shirt and his favorite WoW Horde hoodie. He made his way to the kitchen to make some breakfast. At the same time, he also prepared lunch because the tournament would last 6 hours. And 6 hours with the only food you got being breakfest was not a good idea.

His parents were already gone, poor souls had some very important work this weekend, forcing them to break the sacred ritual of weekend and go to work on a saturday. What about his little brothers? Hmmm, Oh yeah, they were having a sleepover with a friend of theirs. He was completely alone in the house, no problem.

Returning to his room, wearing his black and white shoes, with the lunch in a plastic bag, he placed it in his backpack right beside his giant water bottle and took out his cards. His fully functional Raidraptor deck greeted him. Scrolling through them to double check if they were all ready, he placed them back in his deck case and back in the backpack.

Maybe this time he would get 1st place in the little tournament. He was so very close last time, but, against all odds, his opponent managed to topdeck a Kaiju and tribute it over his material-less Satellite Cannon Falcon, allowing his Metalfoes Orichalch to attack for game.

But this time, this time he would win. Win and get the prize of 5 free tournament packs and-

The slight pull of wind from the portal stroked his semi long dark brown hair, effectively interrupting his train of thought. Could he not turn down the pull on it? It would make it much easier to-

...Portal?

"What the f0ck?"

Any person would say that when an interdimensional portal suddenly appears in their room. Shaking off his initial shock and regaining his composure, he walked closer, intent on inspecting this sudden break in reality. He placed a hand in his chin, it consisted of mainly blue colors, followed by some red and orange. What the actual hell was this and why was it suddenly in his room? He was pretty sure that there was no giant vortex when he went to bed last night.

The dangers of having an object unknown to man in his room and what possible damage it could do to him and his house was drowned by the curiosity of where this thing could lead. If it actually led anywhere.

Well he certainly would have something cool to tell his friends. He took some steps back, assuming that it would not suck him in before he could tell anyone about it.

Seeming to know exactly what he was thinking, the portal's pull increased tenfold.

"Shite" he said, turning around to make a run for it. But just as everyone else who had tried to run from being sucked into a portal; it didn't work.

He eventually fell, landing hard on his stomach, desperately looking around for anything to grab. In the last seconds before being pulled in, he managed to grab his backpack resting against his drawers.

"Son of a biiiiiiiii-"

And poof, he was gone from this plane of existence.

.

The first thing he saw was the ground heading dangerously towards him. No surprise there.

He screamingly landed on the cold surface, miraculously he was mostly unharmed with the exceptions of some bruises.

Rubbing his side, she slowly picked himself up. "Aw, for f0cks sakes" she swore, brushing the dirt off his clothes.

The pain fading slightly, he looked around him. "Okay, where the hell am i?" he asked to no one in particular.

Total destruction would be a good way to describe this place. Everything around him was completely destroyed. Wreckage of devastated grey buildings surrounded him from all sides, making it look like he was in the middle of World War 2. Although this place, even with it being utterly destroyed, looked nothing like any place on earth, confirming his suspicions of being on another world entirely. But could the portal at least have dropped him somewhere that didn't scream terror and despair?

The sky was not any better. A giant shroud of grey had been cast over the remains of this city, blocking out the sun and effectively adding to this place's depressing theme. This is what the aftermath of a total genocide would look like. And, great just great, now he was stuck here. The portal did not seem to want to return any time soon.

"Fan-freaking-tastic" he growled, standing up. Taking another look around, he confirmed that he was the only one around. Not a big surprise. Picking up his backpack, he swung it around his shoulder, picked a random direction and disembarked.

.

"Jesus, how big is this city?" he said, frustration dominating his voice.

Having walked the good part of an hour, he had sadly found no change of scenery. Crushed building, crumbled buildings, destroyed buildings, he had seen it all.

What was he supposed to do exactly? Was this one of those fantasy stories where a random guy got teleported into another world where he was 'The Chosen One' and was supposed to save the world from some sort of evil, using some all magical power that he always had but never knew about?

Most likely.

Well, right now his main priority was to find a way home, just like anyone else would do, stranded in an unknown environment.

Unknown-ish. This whole place had an odd sense of familiarity to it. He could have sworn he had seen this place somewhere before, but he was unable to put a finger on it. Meh, he would probably remember it at some point. He had forgotten which way he was heading, having reached dead ends or deep cracks in the ground. He had thought about using the sun to find a direction.

Yeah, good luck with that.

So he just kept walking, the only other sound being the steady breeze, ever so delicately stroking the broken remains of this once proud civilization. What would his family think, he wondered. When they came home to find that he wasn't there. How many times they would try to call him. But with no result as he was pretty sure that they could not reach through space and time to his Iphone in his pocket. How hurt and scared they would be. Their son vanished without a trace.

He dismissed those thoughts from his head. No, he would not continue that thought, what mattered right now was that he kept going. Kept walking until he found something. Anything. Whatever would help him find a way back to his worl-

Like a knife slicing through thin cloth, another sound ceased his thoughts in an instant.

Footsteps. Other footsteps.

They were coming to his right. Just behind the ruins of a small building. Acting quickly, Oli franqingly looked around, desperately searching for a place to hide. Taking his chances on nearby debris, he ran to it, jumped behind it and stood still as every ruin around him. The Footsteps were closer now, hopefully whoever they belonged to had not seen him hide. Normally he rarely ever felt fear, but this day had turned out everything but normal. He felt like a mouse, a tiny mouse behind a chair, hiding from a hungry cat.

But he was no mouse. No, he would not be the prey.

His fear was quickly been devoured by the fires of anger and determination. He was ALWAYS the hunter NEVER the hunted. He was tempted to just jump out and confront whoever or whatever it was. At this point he was ready to fight anything. He dared a peek, to determine what he was up against and work out a plan of attack. More and more of the environment was slowly revealed to his peeking sight. Until it fell upon the one who had made the footsteps.

"No F0cking Way" Oli whispered. He would recognize that guy in a crowd anywhere.

Completely throwing his efforts of hiding to the wind, he fully revealed himself. "Nicklas?"

The blonde's head snapped towards him immediately, a look of shock a confusion painted on his face. "Oli?"

Joyful energy powering up his body, he ran towards his friend, to which he did the same. They embraced in a hug, lasting only for moments before they pulled apart.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oli asked his friend and duelist rival. His voice consisting of joy, shock and confusion.

"Dude, i could ask you the exact same thing" he replied, mirroring the emotions.

His friend was dressed in a pair of black shoes, brown leggings, red t-shirt and a black and white hoodless hoodie. His blonde hair was curly as always. He also had slight beard on his chin. Typical of 18 year olds.

Scratching his dark brown hair, he gave a nervous chuckle. "Hehe, i have no idea, man. I was about to leave for the tournament and then some portal decide to have some fun with me" he said.

"You got sucked into a portal too?" Nicklas asked, his eye widening a little. "I was just watching some Fairy Tale when a portal popped up and boom, i landed in this hellhole."

Resting his chin of his hand, Oli put on a thoughtful expression. "Portals, huh? Well F0ck you Valve."

Both of united in a laugh, even in this sort of situation, Oli managed to raise the moral a little.

"No but seriously" Nicklas said, his voice turning serious. "Where the hell are we? This is some supernatural BS if you ask me"

"Same. I've walked around this giant graveyard for a while now and found not a single living thing. Only debris and rubble." Oli said, gazing at their surroundings. "Although, as strange as it may sound, i think i've seen this place before"

"Me too. I just can't pinpoint a name of this place" Nicklas agreed. "But hopefully we'll figure it out as we go"

"Yep, but which way are we going? I came from there" Oli pointed behind him. "Where'd you come from?"

"That way" Nicklas pointed to their right.

"Ok, so how about we continue this way" He beckoned straight ahead.

"As good idea as any right now"

"Yep"

.

As the duo had walked a good while and not found anything, they were beginning to feel a little worried, well of course you'd be worried if you were in a situation like that.

Nicklas groaned as he dropped from a giant stone. "So damn thirsty man" he said, rubbing his neck.

Oli head picked up at that. "Thirsty? Why didn't you say so? I've got plenty of water in here" He said, reaching for his backpack.

After digging around a little, he held up a massive water bottle filled to the brink. "Awesome, Oli"

Oli proudly crossed his arms. "Haha, a good hunter is always prepared, my man" he said as Nicklas downed a good chunk of water.

A Satisfied swallow, Nicklas lowered the bottle. "Ah, thanks man" he said, handing the bottle back to Oli.

"Anytime" He said, zipping the bag and placing it on his back again.

And thus, the two disembarked once again.

.

"Hey Nicklas?"

"Yeah?"

"You think it's only us that got stuck here?"

"You think there might be more?"

"Yeah, i mean, it's pretty convenient that the portals got us, considering we know each other very well. They could have just appeared to some other random people, but no, they gotta have chosen us for some reason."

"So what you're saying is that more of our friends might be here as well?"

"Exactly. The rest of the gang most likely, like Kevin, Victor or Nico. Hell, maybe even Marcus or Gabriel."

Nicklas pondered about that for a moment. It's true, i was a possibility that people they knew could be here as well.

"I guess you got a point there. But even if they're here too, how are we supposed to-"

He was interrupted by the sound of his shoe hitting something. Both of them looked down to see two strange devices laying at the blonde's foot. Nicklas bend down and picked one of them up. "What the heck is this?"

He let Oli take it from his as he picked up the second one. Oli carefully examined it, turning it around a little. He was like a flat box of sort with a large screen in on one side. "Hmmm, it kinda looks like an ipad." he said, holding a red one.

"It does" his one being blue-ish. "But how do we turn this crap on then?" a frustrated Nicklas asked.

After a minute or so of twisting and turning, Oli discovered something. "Oh hey, there's some drawing underneath it."

On the bottom there were a few symbols. They looked like instructions. The first was a symbol of an arm, the next was a small box placed on top of it, around the middle of the lower arm near the wrist.

Nicklas followed them and placed the pad like device on his left arm. Suddenly two bindings came out from its bottom and attached to his arm. The act startled the both of them, but did sot seem to have any harmful effect, in fact, it felt fine.

He tried wiggling his arm a bit to see if it would fall off, but no, it was firmly attached to him while not feeling too tight or heavy at all.

"So it's an apple watch ipad?" Oli half joked, placing it on his arm and letting it attach.

Both caught up in their strange discovering of apple product rip offs, neither of them noticed the approach of two others.

"Well Well Well, i thought we had cleared out this part of filth, but i guess a few rats slipped under the radar" a voice, dominant with arrogance, said.

The two looked up to see a trio of people approach from behind a crumbled wall.

They were all wearing matching uniform, the only difference being the colors. It consisted of brown shoes, dark jeans, an open buttoned coat which had white in the middle and the rest being their color. Underneath the coat was a simple black shirt.

The one in the front was slightly tall, short trimmed black hair, peach coloured skin and a mocking grin on his face. His coat was dark blue. A tanned girl with long blonde hair stood to his right, her coat being red. And lastly, to his left stood a second girl about the same height as the other, white skin color, short red curls and a freckled face, her coat was yellow. Each of them also had a device on their arms, but theirs looked a lot more advanced.

The blue guy stopped about 3 meters from them. "Well, then which one of you will be utterly defeated first?" he said, narrowing his eyes at them as if they were nothing but practice targets.

Nicklas was the first to recover. "Listen dude" he said, bringing his arms up defensively. "We don't want any trouble. We don't even know where are right now" he tried his best in a calm and negotiational voice.

Blue Guy threw his head back in a fake laughter. "Haha, for Xyz scum to forget their own city after we destroyed it. Oh, that is precious, haha".

A scowl quickly formed on Oli's face. "What did you call us?" he hissed.

Blue Guy clearly took it as an empty threat as his grin remained unaffected. "I dont think i like that attitude of yours, little rat." he said pressing a button on his device. Suddenly two red ropes of energy shot out of it and towards the two. They barely had time to react before the ropes warped themselves around their wrists, at the same time, activating their devices. Blade like boards appeared from the device, setting things up for a game that both friends knew very well.

"Tell you what. I will take you both on, that way, this will be over quickly, i promise." he turned his head to his companions. "Make sure you're watching girls" he said winking at them, causing them both to giggle.

Meanwhile, Nicklas and Oli could hardly believe their eyes. With Blue Guy's action, they now knew exactly what the devices on their arms were. They were Duel Disks. REAL Duel Disks. Which meant…..Which meant!-

"Are you ready to lose, weaklings" Blue Guy taunted.

A moment of silence followed, with them both looking down at the ground as the realization sunk in.

"Given up already? I must say im most disa-"

Chuckling could be heard from the duo, quickly getting louder by the second, their shoulders bouncing up and down. The chuckling reached its peak as they both of them erupted in a full on laughter. An annoyed frown crossed Blue Guy's features. "What's so funny?" he growled.

The laugh died down slow, the duo's heads snapping to their opponent. Blue Guy was slightly taken back by the sight of both their eyes filled with excitement, determination and strength.

"Dude…" Nicklas began, his voice taking on a low and serious tone.

"...You have no idea how f0cked you are right now" Oli finished, his tone was loud and and menacing. "You wanna play?"

In seconds, both had taken out their decks and loaded them in their disks.

"THEN LET'S PLAY" they yelled in unison.

"DUEL!"

 **And that's chapter one. This is the first time i've written a yugioh fanfic as i imagine that planning a duel on paper is quite difficult. Nonetheless, i will give it a try.**

 **The idea of this fic was not mine. My friend was impressed with my writing skills and requested this story since he and i are both Yugioh players.**

 **If you liked this chapter then please leave a review. It greatly increases my motivation to write more.**

 **In case you dont know how to do that, then its simple; On PC, below this text you will see two writing boxes. You can write your review there and the name you want to post it as. It does not require an account to do this. When you have written all you want to write, then simply click Post review.**

 **if you're on your phone, then click the Review button below this text. It will take you to another part of where you can write the review for the story you were reading. Once again, this does not require an account, you can write whatever name and text you want to post. After writing, click on the Post Review button.**


	2. Chapter 2: Game on!

**Hey, here i am again. Sorry it took so long. As mentioned previously, i've never tried to plan a duel on paper before, that and some other things delayed this chapters progress.**

 **But now its here, fresh from the fire.**

 **Enjoy.**

"DUEL"

 **Obelisk Blue LP: 4000**

 **Oli LP: 4000**

 **Nicklas LP: 4000**

Their sudden enthusiasm had taken the academia trio aback. A minute ago they looked like lost lambs, but now they stared back at them like hungry wolves.

Nonetheless, the obelisk blue shook off the feeling. "I'll start things off"

 **Hand: 5**

Looking at his options, a beginning move formed in his head. Picking the appropriate card, the academia student began his turn.

"I play the spell card Polymerization" he said placing iconic the card on the disk, expecting to have a reaction from his opponents. But nothing happened, they didn't even flinch like most the Xyz inhabitants he had fought. If anything, their smirks intensified.

He frowned, so intimidation wasn't an option here. "I fuse my two Ancient Gear Hounds from my hand" he said, showing them the cards as a swirling vortex of colors appeared above him.

Nicklas and Oli stared at the event before them with eager anticipation. They had dreamed of something like this.

"Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits, flock together and become one with new power!"

The Image of the two cards blended themselves into the vortex as it shined with a powerful light. "I fusion Summon!" he said, clasping his hands together.

"Come to me, Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound!"

His newly formed monster jumped out from the vortex. It was indeed a mechanical dog. Four thin legs of steel ended in paws with 3 sharp claws, two missile sockets on it's shoulders. Even with it being Ancient gear, its body was of smooth grey metal, a large cogwheel as its stomach and two tails at its end. Two necks made way for its twin heads, flat forged but slightly bent, they housed its ears and lifeless red eyes. Joints at its cheeks made up its mouth, two very sharp and intimidating tusks in its jaws.

 **EARTH**

 **Level 5**

 **Machine/Fusion/Effect**

 **ATK 1400, DEF 1000.**

 **(Attack position)**

The hound's two heads growled threateningly as it eyed the two duelists, but just as the obelisk blue's attempts, it had little of the desired effect. The two was simply too consumed by excitement to feel anything but that.

"I'll end my turn with that" he said.

Yet another moment of silence followed. Nick and Oli looked at each before bursting out laughing again. They were beginning to become quite the annoyance for the academia student.

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP LAUGHING AND START FIGHTING" he yelled angrily, his patience having run out. The two girls behind him was taken aback by his sudden outburst.

Collecting themselves once again, their laugh fading down to slight chuckles. "Hehe, sorry dude…" Nicklas began, unable to hide his amusement.

"It's just that your opening is pathetic. Just like the rest of Academia" Oli mocked.

"What was that?!" the student growled.

"Its my turn now!" Nicklas' voice answered him.

"I DRAW" he swung his arm wide, taking the card in a powerful action.

 **Nicklas LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 6**

Eagerly, his gaze wandered over his cards. A hundred ideas for a secure road to victory sparked in his head, but for the moment he would go a little easy.

His fingers closing on the decided card, he threw it onto the disk.

"I Summon Infernoid Decatron!"

A cloud of purple smoke quickly manifested before him. Emerging from this cloud, was a being the academia students had never seen before.

It looked like a mechanical dragon head, but without a nose. Purple cracked metal plating with golden outlines, its black pupil less eyes stared straight at the obelisk blue. On each side, it had visible joints connecting two spiked forward hooked claws. Two bulb lamps were placed on each cracked claw, as well as one of top of its head and one on its chin. Instead of a neck, a small jointed tail, adorned with 4 additional lamps, was coming into view.

 **FIRE**

 **Level 1**

 **Fiend/Tuner/Effect**

 **ATK 500, DEF 200**

 **(Attack position)**

The sinister appearance of such a monster was enough to make the Slifer Red student gasp, covering her mouth with her hands. The two other students were not doing any better, the evil vibes coming from it made the Ra Yellow take a small step back and sent a shiver down the blue's spine.

While Nicklas was reveling in the effect his monster was having on his opponents, the dueling student almost forgot about his hound's effect because of that single card. "I-i activate the effect of my hound" he said, his voice hanging on the edge of shaking.

One of the heads of his pet spit a rusty looking cogwheel towards the newly summoned monster. It stopped, hovering over its head before fading away.

"Whenever a monster is summoned, my hound places a Gear Counter on it" he explained.

Nicklas' already smiling lips curling further upwards into a grin. "Ha, like your counters would actually concern me" arrogance slowly slithering its way into his voice.

He raised his hand towards his monster. "I activate Decatron's effect. By sending an Infernoid from my deck to the graveyard, Decatron takes on that monster's name and effect, as well as increasing its level by the sent monster's."

His disk gave out the card he desired from the deck. Nicklas took it and showed it to his opponent. "I send the Level 3 Infernoid Harmadik to the graveyard." He put the card into the grave slot, just as the lamps on the monster began to light up.

"Since Harmadik's level was 3, Decatron's become 4." four of the sinister being's lamps was now glowing with a sickening green light, indicating it's new level.

The sight was unnerving to for the members of academia to say the least. Whatever this guy was doing, it would not end well for them.

"But im far from done" Nicklas continued. "I banish Harmadik from the graveyard-" his device obeying him by once again, giving him the card from the grave. Afterwards he placed it in his pocket as makeshift banish zone. "-To special Infernoid Patrulea" the card was firmly placed on the board.

In that instant, wicked flames rose to Decatron's right, growing even bigger than it was. From the fires, another hellish machine emerged. Three hooked claws was the first thing to make contact with the ground, followed by a second foot and legs. Strange animalistic hind legs, that resembled those of a wolf, armored with red plating and grey steel outlines. Ending the legs, four bulb lamps were placed on its waist, two on each side.

Two joints connected its legs to it's thin reptilian body, heavily armored but highly flexible, a long razor whip like tail behind it. The chest of the mechanical being held the joints for its neck and arms, protected under a pair of cresent moon shoulder pads.. The wires and joints of it's arms were hidden behind more red armored plating. The left hand had four hooked claws while the right arm ended in a unusual beak like mouth. The neck was thinner than the rest of it's body, a single joint connecting its mouth and reptilian head to the neck.

Two horns at the back of its head and two light blue eyes near it's snout. Lastly, a device was placed on its back, spiked at the top, it held two strange half moon wings, made of a smooth see-through metal, but looked incapable of use for flight.

 **FIRE**

 **Level 4**

 **Fiend/Effect**

 **ATK 1800, DEF 0**

 **(Attack position)**

This display of hideous beings was nearly too much for the obelisk blue, holding himself by the sheer thought of not wanting to disappoint academia. "W-when your monster i summoned, it gets a Gear Counter" he said, his hound spitting another rusty cogwheel at the Infernoid.

Deciding to give his opponent a break from his hellish arsenal, Nicklas raised his hand in the air. "Wïth my level 4 Decatron and level 4 Patrulea, i OVERLAY"

Both his monsters monsters deformed into purple energy, much to the relief of the students.

A black vortex manifested in the ground before him, glittering with a thousand tiny stars as the twin streams of purple energy flew into it.

"Peerless marksman with the eye of the hawk, whose shots find their mark no matter the distance, the king calls for your services."

A pillar of light exploded from the vortex, signalling the arrival of the summoned being.

"I Xyz summon! Come forth, Rank 4, Castel, The Skyblaster Musketeer."

With a proud wind piercing screech, the birdlike creature jumped out of the vortex.

Clad in a dark blue Musketeer outfit, the purple feathered bird stood tall and proud, its trusty rifle in its arms and its saber at its waist. Its talons were visible in the sandal shoes, fingerless gloves, black nailed hands held the rifle tightly. In its back were a pair of bird wings, spread wide with its purple feathers. Lastly, it's hat housed a long red feather.

 **WIND**

 **Rank 4**

 **Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect**

 **ATK 2000, DEF 1500**

 **OU (Overlay Units): 2**

 **(Attack position)**

The two female students released their held breath, relieved to see that it was not another abomination from hell that had emerged. This relief reached the dueling student too, finding his composure once again. "I place a Gear Counter on your monster he said, courage returning to him.

Yet another cogwheel was now hovering above the avian man.

Unfazed by the distribution of these Gear Counters, Nicklas hand fell down to the side as he continued his turn.

"I activate one of Castel's effect. By removing two overlay units, i can target a monster on the field and send it back to the hand"!

At the command, Castel grabbed the two light orbs hovering around him, loaded them into his rifle like bullets and took aim at the mechanical dog.

"I target your Double Bite Hound, sending it back to the extra deck" The two shining bullets pierced through the air and found its mark right between the eyes of each head.

 **Castel OU: 0**

The hound yelped in surprise as it was reformed into an orb of light, flying back into its owner, just as shock and confusion claimed his face. "W-what just happened?"

"I just told you" Nicklas deadpanned. "I sent your dog back to the extra deck, making you waste your resources"

The rollercoaster of emotions had made way for annoyance. "...How dare you!" he gritted his teeth.

Enjoying the sight of his efforts bearing fruit, Nicklas set one last card on his disk. "I'll end my turn with 1 facedown." the card materialized right behind Castel, concluding the duelist's performance.

The obelisks companions were impressed by his opponents power. To have a card with such an effect was incredibly rare. If he was that strong, just what power did his friend hold.

Well, they were about to find out.

Oli had been gleefully observing to events, adding fuel to the fires of his excitement of being in an actual Yugioh anime.

"My move, LET'S RAID" he drew his card in a similar matter to Nicklas.

 **Oli LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 6**

Taking a moment to look over his cards, his smile intensified.

Picking a card and practically throwing it onto his board. "I summon Raidraptor Tribute Lanius."

An avian creature materialized before the duelist. it was a blue mechanical bird, its metal wings had thrusters attached to the back, four each wing to be exact. Underneath the wings were a trio of sword like missiles, effectively giving the monster a more war machine like appearance. Two golden joints connected the wings to its small body, its neck and head being small in comparison to the rest of it. A thin white beak claimed its tip, two vertical eyes, glowing red, were placed on its head.

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **Winged Beast/Effect**

 **ATK 1800, DEF 400**

 **(Attack position)**

The avian war machine was powered up and ready for action.

"Haha, this is amazing! We're really dueling with real monsters" Oli was thrilled beyond belief that this was really happening. Time to live the dream.

"I activate Tribute Lanius' effect. Once per turn, during my main phase, i can send another Raidraptor card to the graveyard." His disk handed him the card on his mind.

"I send Raidraptor Mimicry Lanius from the deck to the graveyard" the card was calmly inserted into the slot. But like Nicklas' card, it wouldn't stay there for long.

"I activate Mimicry's effect from the graveyard"

The Slifer red's eyes widened. "An effect from the graveyard?"

Oli heard that comment and smirked. "If this card is in the graveyard because it was sent there this turn, i can banish it to add a Raidraptor Card from my deck to my hand"

Just like Harmadik, Mimicry was taken from the grave in order to fulfill the requirements, and placed in the pocket of its owner.

The disk gave out another card for the duelist. Oli took it and showed it to the opponent. "I choose Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius! And by its effect, i immediately summon it!" He placed the card next to his other and awaited the disk to work its magic.

Another war machine shaped like a bird made its appearance.

This time it was dark blue. Its body was bigger and rounder, being the base of its wings neck and tail feathers, but no legs. Its chest was decorated by a green gem, surrounded by steel to keep it in place and for extra protection. Its wings, while not as big as the other Raidraptor, were armed with different sized thrusters as well as a golden joint in the middle, allowing the wings to bend in to dive effectively.

It's slightly bent neck was a one piece part, ending in its small head. The head had no visible eyes, a small beak and a big long feather resembling part coming from the back of it.

 **DARK**

 **Level 4**

 **Winged Beast/Effect**

 **ATK 500, DEF 1500**

 **(Attack position)**

"I can special summon this card if i control another Raidraptor." he explained, reveling in the power he now held.

"And now, with my two level 4 monsters, i OVERLAY" He said, raising his hand towards his monsters, which afterwards deformed into energy like Nicklas' monsters had.

The vortex reappeared and eagerly absorbing the energy.

"Avian hunter of the afterlife, seek the truth with your dark eyes, and grasp glory with your sharp talons!" The pillar of light shot towards the sky once again.

"I Xyz Summon! Raidraptor Force Strix!"

A new avian creature claimed the sky in the place of its two predecessors.

This one resembled an horned owl. Most of its mechanical body was of a brownish metal. Its wings were big in comparison to the other two previous Raidraptors, housing several metal feathers, pairs of light green joints and a pair of thrusters at the tips. The top of its head, including the horns, were blue, the Raidraptor insignia in the middle. Its eyes were dark and pupil less. The brown body had another pair of thrusters on its sides.

At the end of its small legs were three massive razor sharp blue talons. The last detail was the tail feathers, among them were five thrusters.

 **DARK**

 **Rank 4**

 **Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect**

 **ATK 100, DEF 2000.**

 **OU (Overlay Units): 2**

 **(Defense position)**

After being summoned, the owl folded its wings over its body.

" _So this is how Shun feels all the time. Awesome!"_

¨I activate Force Strix' effect! By removing one overlay unit, i can add another level 4 dark winged beast-type monster from my deck to my hand."

At the declaration, the owl looked up and snapped one of its hovering orbs in its beak, letting it pop in a tiny glittering explosion.

 **Force Strix OU: 1**

Reaching for his deck, he snatched the card from it, holding it up to show it. "I add Raidraptor Napalm Dragonius to my hand."

"Oh and by the way, the overlay unit i sent to the grave was Fuzzy Lanius, allowing me to activate its other effect" Oli grinned.

"Another effect from the grave?" the Slifer Red whispered.

"When Fuzzy is sent to the graveyard, i can add another from my deck to the hand" his duel disk seemed to just spill out cards for him. Yet another card was added to Oli's hand.

"I set 1 card face down and end my turn" he said, materializing a set card behind his owl.

The Ra Yellow student was amazed, not only had he Summoned a defensively powerful card, but in the process, he had managed to replenish his hand completely. It was like he hadn't played a single card.

Scowling at the amazement of his two companions, having caught it in the corner of his eyes, he was now very angry at these two Xyz users.

The girls was supposed to be amazed by HIS moves. He would show them here and now.

"My turn, i draw!"

 **Obelisk blue LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 3**

He smiled at his draw. Just the card he needed right now.

"I summon Ancient Gear Wyvern"

The grey mechanical beast manifested before them. A long snake like body ending in a tail with visible joints, two plating covered legs, feets with three sharp claws and one on the heel. A pair of large heavy wings held it in the air, consisting of a few piece, they were rather dull to look at. A large cogwheel stood out from its back, just as another was placed around the base of its neck. The long neck ended in a birdlike head, two small yellow lamps made up its eyes, sharp teeth in its two layered mouth, with the exception of the jaw being only an outline piece, making the machine unable to ever fully close it.

 **EARTH**

 **Level 4**

 **Machine/Effect**

 **ATK 1700, DEF 1200**

 **(Attack position)**

The machine let out a sickening static roar. "I activate my wyvern's effect" he continued. "If this card is summon, i can add another Ancient Gear card from my deck to my hand."

He smirked as he was given the card by his disk. Now he would show them the power of Academia. "I activate the spell card Double Summon" he said, placing the card on the the disk.

"With this card, i am allowed to make an additional normal summon this turn" he explained.

"Wow, that's a nice card" the Ra Yellow said in awe, adding to the obelisk blue's smirk.

"I summon my Ancient Gear Statue"

And indeed, a human sized statue appeared. It looked to resemble the upper half of an old grey roman battle armor, cogwheels decorating its chest arms and one inside its helmet, below a glowing red eye. Behind the statue was additional metal pieces, symbolizing a sunrise.

 **EARTH**

 **Level 2**

 **Machine/Effect**

 **ATK 500, DEF 800**

 **(Attack position)**

"What's that piece of scrap gonna do?" Oli taunted.

"Bring out my great beast" he countered. "I activate my statue's effect! I can tribute it to summon this card from my hand, ignoring its summoning conditions!" he said, slamming his last card on the projected board.

The ground beneath them started to shake. Cracks formed in the earth, and erupted as a giant mechanical hand reach up and took hold of the surface.

"RISE, ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!"

Out of the ground rose a massive killing machine. An old roman helm placed on top and and ugly expressionless mechanical face. Its gigantic chest clanged as it stood up, was armed with a massive shoulder pad on its right shoulder and a big cogwheel sticking out of the left one.

Its right arm was wide with giant wheels and joints, hidden behind heavy armor plating, ending in a giant humanoid hand, big enough to crush a man like a stick. The left arm was much thinner and less armored than the right. This one did not end in a normal hand, no, it ended in a hand with three long sharp claws, much longer than any of the duelist in size.

Its body lost its width the longer you looked down, a waist adorned with two spikes on the legs and a cogwheel between them. Its kneecaps were armed with another set of spikes, ending in giant feet.

 **EARTH**

 **Level 8**

 **Machine/Effect**

 **ATK 3000, DEF 3000.**

 **(Attack position)**

The newly arisen iron giant towered over Nicklas and Oli, looking down and their monsters with its single red glowing eye.

But unlike most of the already deceased Xyz civilians, they did not budge and inch. They firmly stood their ground, accepting the unspoken challenge.

"Its….Huge" "There's no way he can lose now" Those comment from the two other students added to his grin. These two Xyz users would soon regret underestimating him.

"Cover before the ultimate machine of destruction! Battle, i attack Castel with Ancient Gear Wyvern!" at its master's command, the mechanical creature flew towards the avian marksman.

"B-but wyvern has the fewest attack points" the Slifer Red pointed out.

"Not to worry" the obelisk blue said. "At this time, the effect of the Gear Counter Activates!"

The rusty cogwheel reappeared over the Xyz monster. It descended and was absorbed into Castel, making him hunch over and cough and he took on a rusty texture himself. Not long after, Castel exploded in a thousand tiny lights.

"When a monster with a Gear Counter battles, it is automatically destroyed" he arrogantly answered his companions' unspoken question, the wyvern returning to its place.

"And now that you're open" his eyes fixated on Nicklas, who returned the look with a serious one of his own.

"With Ancient Gear Golem, i attack you directly! Mechanized Melee!"

The gigantour robot raised his right arm as its hand closed together to a fist. The giant punch flew through to air, heading dangerously fast towards the blonde.

"And the best part is, when he attacks you can't activate any spell or traps!"

Nicklas was ready though, as he jumped backwards seconds before the iron fist hit the ground.

The shockwave created by the impact was enough to send him flying backwards.

"AAARG" he screamed, disappearing in a cloud of dust.

 **Nicklas LP: 4000 - 3000 = 1000**

"NICKLAS!" Oli yelled. "You ok in there, man?" he asked, concern visible in his voice, but playfulness was as well.

In this single turn, the obelisk's scowl had been turned upside down to a smirk. Now things were finally going his way and-

"...Heheheh…...Hahahahaha"

"W-what?"

An orange light cut through the smoke. An instant later, the cloud was banished to all sides as Nicklas, engulfed in hellish flames, stood unharmed.

"Playtime is over, Let's step it up a bit"

"Wh-What is this?"

"TRAP ACTIVATE! VOID FEAST!" his face down flipped up, revealing a picture of abominable machines engulfed in an inferno.

"By discarding 1 'Void' card, i can special summon 3 Infernoids from the deck whose total levels are exactly 8, ignoring their summoning conditions!"

"T-three monsters directly from the deck?" "No way"

But as the trio was about to be proven wrong, Nicklas put 1 card in the grave slot and was handed three cards from his deck, the flames transferring to them as he put them into play.

"I discard Void Vanishment. And then i summon Infernoid Decatron! Infernoid Patrulea! And Infernoid Harmadik!

Decatron was the first, reappearing from his signature cloud of purple smoke.

 **FIRE**

 **Level 1**

 **Fiend/Effect**

 **ATK 500, DEF 200**

 **(Attack position)**

Patrulea's head cut right through the flames concealing his entry, letting out a terrifying roar and he spread his wings.

 **FIRE**

 **Level 4**

 **Fiend/Effect**

 **ATK 1800, DEF 0**

 **(Attack position)**

The third and last one was new. Its mechanical feet did not have claws, but hooves, Its legs were also animalistic, covered by dark grey plating. It overall looked similar to Patrulea, only instead of on its waist, Harmadik had three bulb lamps on its hunched over back. The other differences being; both Harmadik's hands had four hooked claws, six sword like claws coming from the device of its back were curled around its chest.

Its head was more bird than reptilian, razor sharp beak and red glowing eyes, three spikes at the back of its head, its neck armored with large rings. The last thing was that the top of its flightless wings were covered in the same dark grey armor as its legs and arms.

 **FIRE**

 **Level 3**

 **Fiend/Effect**

 **ATK 1600, DEF 0.**

 **(Attack position)**

Similar to Patrulea yes. Less intimidating? No.

Once again, the obelisk blue's facial expression had been vertically flipped, from an arrogant smirk to a frustrated frown.

"I….I end my turn" he growled.

"Hehe, my turn, draw!" Nicklas drew.

 **Nicklas LP: 1000**

 **Hand: 2**

"I activate Harmadik's effect! Once per turn, i can target one monster my opponent controls and destroy it."

"I target your Ancient Gear Wyvern!" The hellish machine opened its beak, black fire spewing out of it. The grey machine writhed in agony before being shattered into lights.

"My wyvern!" the blue yelled, covering himself for the explosion.

Pointing at his first summoned fiend, Nicklas said; "I once again, activate Decatron's effect!"

He took a card from his deck and inserted it into the graveyard. "I send the level 1 Infernoid Pirmais from the deck graveyard, increasing Decatron's level to 2"

The lamp on the top of it lit up with the green light.

"And now!" He raised his hand, pointing towards the clouded sky. "I tune my level 2 Decatron with my level 3 Harmadik and level 4 Patrulea"

"Tuning?" Oli's lips grinned almost immediately at hearing that.

Decatron flew into the air, quickly reforming into two large green rings. Harmadik and Patrulea followed suit, ascending into the air and into the rings.

As they did, their bodies started to disappear, leaving only a series of small orbs of light.

"Ruthless tri-headed dragon who wanders the the frozen north, rise now, and let out a roar that will make any glacier crumble!"

 **2 + 3 + 4 = 9**

A cold light exploded behind him. "I Synchro Summon!"

Suddenly, the air around the academia trio was starting to get really cold, making them shiver.

"Behold! Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier!"

Now it was the students turn to look up. And was met by a sight that made them pale in fear.

Two ice clawed feet, ice armored ankles, long dark blue scaled legs and tail that ended in a fan like ice sculpture. The upper body of the beast was armored with white ice, placed in a snowflake pattern starting from the chest. On top of it was a long scaled neck, the head having two ice horns, a yellow gem in its forehead, two yellow eyes and a gaping maw filled with sharp ice crystals.

Two arms, the forearms being armored with ice, ended in hands with 5 razor sharp ice clawed fingers. Behind them, two additional necks sprouted from its body, two heads identical to the first at the end of them.

And lastly, two giant frozen wings were attached to its back.

 **WATER**

 **Level 9**

 **Dragon/Synchro/Effect**

 **ATK 2700, DEF 2000**

 **(Attack position)**

Six yellow eyes glared threateningly at the outsider trio, making them shiver with fear and cold as the dragon seemed to freeze the very air around it.

"S-Synchro summon?"

"I-i-it may…..B-be strong. B-but my Golem is still stronger" The blue, who was looking more blue by the second, managed to say with his teeth chattering.

"Ha, like Trishula actually gives a f0ck" He looked up at his dragon of the north. "I activate Trishula's effect! When she is summoned, i can banish one card from your hand, one card from your graveyard and one card from your field!"

"W-WHAT?!" the students exclaimed.

"S-such an effect"

"So s-strong"

Trishula opened her icy maws and an endless barrage of freezing wind and icicles streamed from them.

"I BANISH YOUR POLYMERIZATION FROM YOUR GRAVEYARD" Nicklas yelled, feeling overwhelming power in his hands.

Since his hand was empty, two of the streams went into a newly formed black hole in the ground, Polymerization hovering out of it before being frozen solid and shattering.

"AND NOW I BANISH YOUR GOLEM"

The stream from Trishula's primary head rammed into the mechanical giant. The machine tried in vain to put his hands up to shield him, but he was quickly transformed into nothing but an ice sculpture. Cracks formed on its frozen body, shattering the former iron giant into millions of snowflakes.

The Obelisk blue was shocked beyond belief, his mightiest monster crushed before his very eyes. "H-how….?"

Adrenaline was pumping through Nicklas' veins, he was a god with this monster!

"HOW? I'LL SHOW YOU HOW!" He pointed at the student, marking the target for his dragon. "TRISHULA ATTACKS YOU DIRECTLY! WRATH OF WINTER!"

The dragon's three maws shot at the same time, sending a merciless blizzard towards the poor student.

As soon as it hit him, he screamed in pure agony as he was forced to endure a storm of cold that cut the bone.

 **Obelisk blue LP: 4000 - 2700 = 1300**

His head hit the ground hard, having collapsed after being put through that cold hell.

"Oh my god" "Are you ok?" the concerned students rushed towards their friend.

"THE GAME IS NOT OVER" Nicklas yelled, Trishula stomping in the ground, the small shockwave stopping the girls in their tracks. They looked up and was met by the mighty ice dragon glaring down at them, making them back away in fear.

Nicklas was breathing heavily, the adrenaline's effect fading away. He caught his breath and chuckled. "Wow, what a rush" he turned to his partner. "I'll let you finish him off, Oli"

Oli grinned in response. "My pleasure"

"I Draw!"

 **Oli LP: 4000**

 **Hand: 6**

A sadistic smirk evolved from his grin as a wicked idea formed in his head.

"You're a bit cold" Oli said, referring to the badly beaten student. He picked a card from his hand. "Then allow me to heat things up! I activate Rank-up Magic Raid Force!"

"This card allows me to target a Raidraptor Xyz monster on my field, and then rank it up with one rank." he explained to the frightened girls and barely conscious obelisk blue.

His owl deformed into black energy as it flew into the Xyz signature vortex. "Ferocious falcon. Break through this fierce battle and spread your wings! Destroy our gathering foes!" he chanted.

"RANK UP XYZ CHANGE!" Flames burst out from the vortex, flying up and took shape.

"Come forth, Rank 5! Raidraptor Blaze Falcon!"

The flames extinguished, revealing the new bird.

Its red metal head, small in comparison to the rest of its body, had 8 eyes and a red beak. A large black neck part connected it to the body, two large red thrusters on the back. It's black chest held the raidraptor insignia. The largest piece was the 'waist', connecting its wings and its legs. Its legs joints were hidden behind a large black protecting plating, three big red unbent talons made its feet.

Connected to the sides of the 'waist' were two triangular metal parts, the lower ends connecting three thrusters to the mechanical bird. The other held the long red end of the wing. Each wing were armed with several long and powerful thrusters.

 **DARK**

 **Rank 5**

 **Winged Beast/Xyz/Effect.**

 **ATK 1000, DEF 2000**

 **OU (Overlay Units): 2**

 **(Attack position)**

Another avian war machine had taken the air. And was more than ready to rain death from above.

"I equip my Blaze Falcon with Raptor's Ultimate Mace" he said, playing the card and watched as a long missile device attached to the his flacons back.

"This card increases my Raidtaptor's attack points by a 1000!" he explained.

 **Blaze Falcon**

 **ATK 2000**

"By a thousand!?"

"And you better believe ima put them to good use!" he pointed and the collapsed student. "Blaze Falcon, attack him directly!"

The base of of the missile sprang to life with fire, shooting up into the air like a new year firework. The missile made an arc, shifting direction and was now diving towards the soon-to-be defeated duelist.

Seconds before impact, the missile split open, letting several smaller bombs rain down.

Fiery explosions teared through the trio, sending the obelisk flying with screams, feeling himself in the middle of the fire of hell.

"THAT GOOF! THAT GOOF! THAT GOOF IS ON FIRE! HE DONT NEED NO WATER, LET THE MOTHER0CKER BURN, HAHAHA!"

 **Obelisk blue LP: 1300 - 2000 = 0000**

 **Oli: WIN**

 **Nicklas: WIN**

The poor student was hurled back to the feet of his companions, his body and clothes were badly beaten and covered in bruises. The Ra Yellow quickly kneeled down to check on him.

"H-he's unconscious" she concluded, horrified. Seconds later, his duel disk gave a few beeps before his body began disintegrating into thousands blue light. This was the program installed in each academia duel disk called Forced Return, sending them back to the fusion dimension.

The two victors watched this unfold, their monsters fading away and their duel disks deactivating. Nicklas was thrilled, sure he and Oli had won some locals back at home, but winning a Real match was a rush beyond imagination. At the moment of Trishula's attacks, he felt like he could take on the world.

Oli was feeling the rush of victory, but on a much grander scale. His eyes narrowed on the academia student, a sadistic grin forming on his lips as he advanced towards them.

"Oli?" Nicklas asked confused, but he didn't answer.

The Ra Yellow was about to press the button on her duel disk, activating her forced return before having to face the two opponent in a duel. However, one of them had another idea.

"Hey B0tch!"

She yelped in surprise and pain feeling something hit her face hard, sending her on her back. Oli was on top of her within seconds, smiling wicked down at her, the kick to the face being only the beginning.

His irises turned to slits as his punch connected to her nose. And then another to her eye. And then another to her teeth.

And another.

And another.

AND ANOTHER.

The poor girl was wailing and screaming in pain, Oli sat on her arms, making her unable to do anything about the beating. Besides endure it.

The Slifer Red gasped in fear, covering her mouth with her hands and backing away from the scene in front of her. Her back hit a wall of debris, her eyes glued at the horrifying sight of her friend being brutally assaulted.

"FEELS GOOD, DOESN'T IT!?"

Fortunately for the student, her wiggling action had accidently pressed the button, activating the teleportation. Her beaten body transformed into blue light, freeing her from the merciless assault. But not before having being dealt a black eye, most likely a broken nose and a few missing teeth.

His victim being gone, Oli's maddened eyes snapped up at the red.

Her blood ran cold, desperately searching for her escape button. Oli was already on his feet, running towards her as she repeatedly clicked the button. He jumped, fist raised and flying through the air, only to his the debris.

He flinched. That hurt.

"OLI, WHAT THE HELL?!" Nicklas shouted, approaching his friend, who was caressing his fist to sooth the pain.

Oli's eyes met his at that moment. "Aw, come on Nick" Oli began, his voice low and menacing. "We both know what Academia did the this place. How many lives they ruined."

"SO?!"

"So, i think it is only fair that we pay them back a little. After all, this place has no police anymore and we're certainly not bound by Earth laws here." he explained, a smirk rising on his lips. "Meaning that we can freely claim some vengeance for the Xyz dimension."

"BUT….BUT YOU CAN'T JUST HIT THEM LIKE THAT!"

"OF COURSE I CAN, I'M F0CKING INSANE!"

Nicklas was a bit shocked to say the least. He had always known Oli to be a bit crazy at times, but he had never expected him to openly attack someone like that. Oli was smart enough to not do it on earth, he was far from stupid. That would only get him in jail, and now that he had the opportunity to do it 'righteously', he took it.

"Besides" Oli's demeanor changed, his eyes returning to normal. "I've been wanting to beat the crap out of them every time i saw them in the anime."

"...Fine" he sighed. He could see the logic there, but he still didn't like it. He would be lying if he said he didn't resent the fusion dimension for what they did. He would tolerate Oli's actions for now. Hopefully it would not get out of hand.

"Let's change the subject" Oli began. "We know that we're in Arc V, on a side note it feels like a dream come true. We know that we're in the Xyz dimension. So now the question is; When exactly are we in Arc V?" he pondered.

"Good question" Nicklas joined him. "Maybe we should-"

A small shockwave shook the ground beneath them, just as they heard a distant roar.

"The hell was that?" Nicklas said.

Both of them quickly climbed up to a higher level in order to get a better view. They looked around for a moment before Nicklas spotted something. "Oli look!" he pointed towards their right.

In the distance, a large white silhouette was hovering in the air, shining with light as it opened its mouth and spewed a beam of blinding light down at the ground.

Realization hit Oli like a truck. "I know who's dueling over there!" he said, jumping down down the debris.

"What? Who?"

Oli had already started running by the time Nicklas came down. "Come on we gotta move!" he shouted.

Nicklas, unsure of what Oli had come to the conclusion of, followed his friend in a sprint.

 **And there you have it. A big thanks to a friend of mine for being the beta reader.**

 **Also, phew, this was quite taxing. I think i doubled the words for this chapter.**

 **Hopefully you guys liked the duel since it was hard to plan it, not having any previous experience.**

 **Tell me your thoughts in the reviews. See ya next chapter!**


End file.
